


The Couple In the Window

by DawnSorenson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hotel, Lemon, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Window, deanxreader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSorenson/pseuds/DawnSorenson
Summary: Dean fulfills one of your more naughty fantasies, one involving a window and quite a vast audience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have requests that I need to finish, but I just needed to write something a little more lighthearted (See also: consensual) to get myself out of this writing rut I've been in. Writer's Block is a bitch!
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this, and I hope this is good despite my writer's block!

Twinkling city lights spanned on for what seemed like ages before they hit the horizon. When you looked down, you could just see the red tail lights of cars and their gold and white headlights as they passed by twenty stories below. When you looked to the left another hotel, taller than the one you were in even, had a spattering of lit up windows running all up its side.   
Some of them had their curtains closed. Others had their curtains wide open, leaving their inhabitants exposed. As you watched a guy, standing just feet from his own window, talk animatedly to a girl laying on the bed, you wondered just how many people were watching, or simply glancing at you as you stood there peering out.  
“You know, just about anyone who looks up at the building can probably see you and your cute little panties perfectly, right?” Dean asked, stepping out of the bathroom in his boxers.   
You turned to face him, you hands still on the window.  
“I do.” You smiled, glancing down at your panty-clad butt. “It kind of excites me, thinking about it.”   
You blushed at that admission. It was one thing to think it, but to say it out loud? That was something else.   
“Really? It excites you?” He smirked, slowly starting to walk towards you.  
“Yeah, I mean they can probably tell that I am in my underwear. It’s so revealing, yet at the same time they have no idea who I am. I could walk by one of those people on the street tomorrow and they would have no clue that the girl they passed was the same girl they saw standing up here half naked.”  
You looked up at him as he came to stand next to you in the window.   
Now the mysterious, scantily clad girl in the window had a muscled man who was wearing just as little as she was.   
Dean leaned up against the alcove wall and gazed out over the city. You sucked in a deep, quiet breath. The way his muscles tensed and became exaggerated in that position was hot, and his face looked so regal as he looked out over the city.  
“I think I see what you mean.” He said, his striking eyes moving back to you. He looked down at you as though you were an even more beautiful sight than the unfamiliar city spread out before him. “You could do anything, and have so many people watching you as you do it, but the chances of someone recognizing you? Little to none.”  
“Exactly.” You shivered slightly.   
He pushed himself off the wall, moving into your space.  
“They wouldn’t know that,” He took your wrist and turned you towards him. “It was sweet, innocent, _____ they saw getting pressed into a window,” He pushed you backwards until your back met the cold glass. “And felt up as she was being kissed.”  
Your heart suddenly sped up. His eyes closed and he leaned in, capturing your lips with his. He pressed forward, sandwiching your body in between his and the window.   
It was a unique sensation, having one half of your body pressed into ice cold glass while the other was pressed against hot, smooth skin.   
Soon, your wrist was pinned to the window by one of his hands, while another large hand came up to cup your breast through your bra. He squeezed your breast, almost so hard that it was painful. The heady moan that came from you was muffled by his hungry, demanding mouth.   
Dean knew how you liked it most of the time, rough and passionate. There were times for slow, sensual kisses and caresses, but this was not the occasion for that. If you two were going to put on a show, it was going to be a wild one.  
He abandoned your breast and slid his hand down over your ribs, then around to the small of your back. It didn’t stop until it was in between your butt and the window. Your buttcheek got an even rougher treatment than your breast did as he squeezed and felt it.   
He pulled you back just slightly and lifted you just a bit higher before slamming you back into the window. You gasped softly into his mouth and wrapped your free arm around his shoulders. You were on the very tips of your toes now, though they barely touched the ground. Dean had you pinned into place with his body.  
Man, you were so lucky that hotel windows are sturdy.   
It made you so hot knowing that there was a good chance that at least a few people had to have noticed by now that, twenty stories up, you were up against the window with a hand tightly gripping your ass. You wished they could see how demanding his mouth was against yours, how as he squeezed your butt, he forced apart your lips with his own and shoved his tongue inside your mouth.   
There was no fighting for dominance with this kiss, because Dean already held it. His tongue roved over every surface in your mouth, claiming it as his before he allowed his tongue to mingle with yours.   
Already you could feel his erection growing, pressing against you through his boxers and your panties. Moaning, you rubbed yourself up against him, desperate for the friction, and even more desperate to have him inside you. You would have him any way, but to have him take you up against the window would be icing on the cake.   
Letting out a throaty groan, he pulled his lips from yours. His eyes met yours, and they were burning with lust.   
“Turn around and bend over.” He said, his voice coarse.  
He released your wrist and took a hold of your hips, spinning you around before you had a chance to even do it yourself. You had less than a second to plant your hands on the window again as he bent you over, leaving you staring out over the city while your butt was jutted out towards him. You could see the hint of his reflection looming over you in the window.   
Bending over you, his skin felt burning hot as it pressed into your cold back. He feathered soft kisses on your shoulders while his fingers slid up your sides, moving to your bra. There was a tug, and then the straps were sliding down your arms and your breasts were free. One hand at a time, you lifted them off the window and let him pull the straps over your hands. As soon as it was completely off, he tossed it aside.   
Your heart pounded in your ears as the feeling of being so exposed settled in. Every car passing by could have some passenger inside who was looking around, whose eyes might just land on your window and see you up there, shirtless and bent over in front of Dean.   
The thought had you aching in between your thighs.   
Reaching around you, he cupped your breasts in both hands. Your legs went weak as he massaged them. You pushed your butt back, grinding yourself into Dean’s erection so he could understand just how desperate you are for him. A deep groan rumbled out of his throat and he pushed back, rolling his hips against your clothed backside.   
His fingers found the hard peaks of your nipples and he gave them both a firm pinch, making you yelp partially in pain, but mostly from the pleasure that followed. Electricity sparked inside of you as he rolled them in between his fingers, toying with them and getting you even more worked up.   
He had made you a panting, weak-kneed, panty-soaked mess before he even had a chance to touch you in between your legs.   
“Dean, I need you inside of me right now.” You moaned, rocking your hips in time with his.   
“Are you sure, babe?” He leaned over you again and kissed your ear, still toying with your nipples. “We’ve only just started playing around, you’re probably not ready for me yet.”   
You could tell that he was just teasing you.  
“Dean,” You moaned loudly. “I am more than ready.”  
He chuckled warmly.  
“Why don’t I feel for myself and decide?” He murmured into your ear.   
“Please, please do.”  
“Beg for it, tell me exactly what you want.”  
You whimpered.  
“Come on, Dean. Please touch me, rub my clit, finger me, whatever!” You took a deep breath. “But, what I really want is to have your cock deep inside of me, right now.”   
You felt the burn of a blush creeping up your neck. Dean hummed in approval.  
“Just imagine if the people down below could hear you.” His right hand released your breast, and he started to slowly slide it down over your rib cage. “They can probably see your lips moving, but do you think they assume that the words coming from your mouth are that raunchy?”   
His hand continued down, moving over the soft expanse of your stomach. Suddenly you were aware of the city and all of the people below you. You shivered.  
“I don’t know.” You murmured, extremely distracted by his hand as it passed your belly button.   
“I wouldn’t believe that such dirty things could come from such a pretty mouth if I wasn’t here, hearing it for myself. Man, am I lucky.”  
Hot anticipation boiled inside of you as you felt his fingers slip under the waistband of your panties. You wanted to yell at him to just rip them off and take you already. You were ready! Your panties were soaked with your arousal, you could feel it every time you moved. There was no way you could possibly be more prepared than you were at that moment.  
His fingers slipped in between your wet lips, making you cry out as they rubbed over your swollen nub.  
“God, Dean, yes!” You cried out hoarsely, throwing your head back.   
You were so wet that his fingers effortlessly slid over your clit in a circular motion, giving you the friction you so desperately needed. You still wanted him inside you, filling you, but this would do until then.  
He nipped gently at your earlobe.   
“You weren’t kidding when you said you were ready for me, babe.” He laughed, his chest vibrating against your back.  
“No, I wasn’t.” You laughed breathily. “I want you inside of me, now.”  
Dean groaned in your ear. He swirled his fingers around your clit once more before sliding them lower.  
“Soon, baby, soon.” He said, his voice no more than a groan.  
You were disappointed to have his fingers leave your throbbing clit, but another loud moan came from your mouth when he plunged two of them directly into your tight heat. He moved them in and out, curling them so that they rubbed right against the most sensitive patch of flesh deep inside of you. Your knees weakened, making your legs tremble.  
He picked up his pace, pistoning his fingers in and out of you at a quick pace. You rocked your hips with the sensations his fingers were stirring up inside of you. You were so turned on that you felt yourself racing towards your release at a shocking rate. Right as the pleasure mounted and you were just on the cusp of your release, your inner muscles tightened and Dean responded by pulling his fingers out of you.  
Your eyes shot open, along with your mouth.  
You were about to complain, but looking up at him in the reflection of the window took the words right out of your mouth. Through the reflection, Dean made eye contact with you as he raised his two fingers up and placed them in his mouth. He gave them a good suck, then pulled them out with a pop and closed his eyes.   
“Dean.” You moaned his name needily, staring at his reflection.   
He opened his eyes.  
“Shit.” He muttered. “I need you, _____.”   
With that same hand, he reached down and you felt his hand brush against your backside as he pulled his boxers down. Seconds later, his erection was free and resting against your buttcheeks.  
“I need you too, Dean. Right now.” You whined desperately, pushing your hips back to rub your butt against his erection. You continued to watch his reflection.  
His fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties at your sides and he tugged them down with shaking hands. His eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, were fixated on your backside as it was exposed to him. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed heavily.  
Your panties were pulled down until they were around your thighs. When he released them, they dropped down around your ankles. Next thing, he was placing one hand on your hip and the other disappeared down in front of him.   
You felt the head of his cock nudge your entrance and you shuddered in anticipation. Your core was aching for him. If he were to pull away then, you would have screamed in anger.  
Instead, you cried out when he thrust his hips forward suddenly, plunging his entire length in you to the hilt. You felt every inch stretching you out, filling you so completely and wonderfully. It satisfied that desperate need to have him in you and drove on the need for your release.   
“Fuck, you’re so tight and warm.” He groaned. In the reflection, he tilted his head back and his Adam’s apple bobbed dramatically in his throat once more.  
You were both panting heavily. Your heart pounded loudly in your chest and your legs were trembling slightly as you stood there, reveling in feeling of him planted so deeply inside you.  
The hand that he held his cock with, now free, moved to your hip. The sound of his feet shuffling met your ears and you were jostled just slightly as he readjusted his stance. Then he pulled back, bringing his length slowly out of you. He sank back into you, pulling another soft sigh out of you.   
From there he picked up a good pace and held it. You stared out over the city, and the faint ghost of your reflections, as he pounded into you. Your body rocked with each of his deep thrusts, and your legs were already trembling. Still you rocked back against him, moving feebly to meet with each of his movements.   
His hands slid away from your hips, traveling up your sides. Goosebumps rose along your skin despite the fact that it was burning hot from the blood coursing through your entire body, making for a unique sensation in your body.   
“Do you like that?” He asked, his deep voice low and intimate. His large hands slid under you and cupped your breasts, stopping them from swaying as they were.  
You nodded vigorously.   
“Yes.” You said in between your soft gasps.   
Squeezing your breasts and thrusting into you even harder, he leaned in to whisper into your ear.  
“Is this living up to your fantasies?”  
You shivered and nodded, your mouth falling open into an ‘O’.   
He shifted his stance ever so slightly, changing the angle he was moving in at just enough to hit that spot deep inside of you. A soft cry escaped your lips and your legs weakened as the sensation hit you. Looking up at his reflection, you made eye contact with him through it. A smirk was spread over his mouth.   
He pulled out and pushed back in again, exactly as he had done before, just so he could watch as you practically melted under him. He kept on going like that, slowly squeezing and feeling up your breasts as he drove into you.  
A knot was tightening in your stomach, and each stroke of his cock inside of you pushed you closer to your peak alarmingly fast. He was driving you wild. Even though your legs already quivered and you could barely stand, you moved with him, desperate to meet your release.  
Sweat rolled down the backs of your legs in little rivulets, and you couldn’t quite tell if it was his or your own.   
Your mind grew hazy as you drew dangerously close to your peak. At any moment you were bound to go crashing over it, and you weren’t so sure if you would stay standing for it. The pleasure was already spreading throughout your body, making you feel weak and useless. There was a dull squeak among the sounds of your whimpers, his soft groans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin, as your fingers slid over the glass.   
“Oh, oh God, Dean!” You panted, barely able to catch your breath.   
“Let go, baby, come for me.” He rasped.  
The sheer desperation in his voice was enough to send you over the edge. With a trembling cry, you came. That knot in your stomach snapped, sending white hot electricity shooting through your body in waves.   
Dean released one of your breasts and wrapped an arm around your waist, catching you just seconds before your legs went so weak that you nearly fell. Lifting your weak, quaking body up, he pinned you up against the window, not once losing contact with you during it.  
The sudden coldness of the glass against your bare front only seemed to prolong your orgasm. You were left at the mercy of the relentless waves of your orgasm, unable to do anything as he thrust into you twice more before he groaned deeply into your ear, burying his pulsing cock deeply inside of you, filling you with his hot seed.   
The intense sensations eventually started to ebb away, leaving you to return to this earth, where your body was pinned in between him and the window. You were pretty sure that that was the only reason you were still standing. Your entire body tingled, and your legs felt so weak. You were certain that if he were to step away from you right at that moment, you would slide to the floor like a rag doll.  
Thankfully he lingered there against you, inside of you.   
The room was dead silent, save for the soft hum of the air conditioner and both of your deep breaths.   
“Shit,” He laughed, taking a deep breath. “You know, I think you were onto something with that fantasy of yours. That was hot.”  
You laughed too.  
“It really was. It was even better than I thought it would be.”   
“Good... Say, do you have any other fantasies you’d like to try out?”


End file.
